I CAN SEE IT
by Suika Rii
Summary: Bukan inginnya melihat itu semua, namun ia tak dapat menghindar. Suratan berkata ini semua akan berakhir ketika ia menemukan sang gorden penutup. "karena kau yang akan mengembalikan warna rambut ini menjadi hitam kembali" - MARKHYUK -MARKHYUCK -MARKCHAN -NCT -NCTFANFICTION -CHAPTER 2
1. Chapter 1

**I CAN SEE IT**

Mark Lee (Minhyung)

Lee Donghyuk (Haechan)

NCT FanFiction

000

Bukan inginnya melihat itu semua, namun ia tak dapat menghindar. Suratan berkata ini semua akan berakhir ketika ia menemukan sang gorden penutup. "karena kau yang akan mengembalikan warna rambut ini menjadi hitam kembali" - MARKHYUK -MARKHYUCK -MARKCHAN -NCT-NCTFANFICTION

CHAPTER 1

000

Rambutnya berwarna merah mencolok. Walau ia sudah mewarnainya dengan warna hitam seperti saran guru konselin-nya, entah mengapa cat rambut hitamnya cepat sekali luntur. Terkena air sekali, maka rambutnya akan kembali ke warna semula, merah mencolok. Sungguh rambut yang penuhmisteri. Kulitnya juga berwarna tan, seperti terjemur panas matahari dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Suaranya terdengar unik untuk ukuran laki-laki seumurannya. Dia juga tidak banyak bicara dan sangat jenius di bidang akademik. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat ia berbeda dari kebanyakan orang-orang.

 _Ada hal lain._

Mark bertanya-tanya di awal ia menjadi murid baru di sekolah ini, mengapa tak ada murid yang mendekati anak itu. Sekilas terlihat, anak itu seperti hilang dari pandangan semua murid. Terabaikan dan tak dikhawatirkan keberadaannya. Bahkan Mark pikir, mungkin –hanya mungkin- beberapa murid melupakan bocah kepala merah itu ada di sana. Duduk di sudut kelas sambil memandang jauh ke luar jendela.

Kalau Mark bertanya, teman-temannya hanya akan menjawab dengan; "oh dia? Biarkan saja, dia memang aneh", "dia itu apatis, mungkin karena terlalu jenius" atau "jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, dia itu sejenis psikopat". Jawaban yang diberi teman-temannya benar-benar bukan jawaban yang Mark mau. Atau tepatnya, ia bukanlah sebuah jawaban bagi Mark. Mereka hanya mencari alasan.

Yah alasan akan sesuatu yang Mark tidak tahu.

Karena menganut ilmu "ingin tahu lebih banyak", Mark pikir dia akan mencari tahu sendiri. Mencari tahu 'hal menarik' dari teman sekelasnya yang selalu duduk di sudut ruangan tanpa merasa kesepian. Atau mencari tahu mengapa teman-temannya tak menghiraukan keberadaan si kepala merah sama sekali. Apa alasan di balik ini semua.

Banyak yang berkata dia itu aneh atau apalah itu yang sejenisnya. Menurut Mark, kata aneh terlalu berlebihan, jadi ia mengganti kata "aneh" menjadi "berbeda". Dan Mark akan temukan hal berbeda itu.

Karena itulah Mark disini sekarang, di ruang musik untuk menemui di kepala merah. Memastkan hal menarik itu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Lee Donghyuk?" Mark menyebut namanya untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua bulan ia menjadi siswa di sekolah ini.

Si kepala merah menoleh. Terlihat terkejut namun ia sembunyikan secepatnya. Ia memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Mark berjalan hati-hati untuk mendekat. Entah mengapa suasananya menjadi mencengkram. Mungkin karena hari sudah menjelang malam dan sedikit-banyak, perkataan teman kelasnya berpengaruh.

Apakah si kepala merah benar-benar sejenis psikopat? Atau alien aneh yang memakan manusia?

"hmm…" setelah dirasa cukup dekat, Mark berdiri di sana dengan canggung. Seketika ia lupa kata-kata dalam otaknya. Lidahnya keluh dan ia merasa bingun berkelanjutan.

"jika kau tidak punya hal yang penting, sebaiknya aku pergi" itu suara si kepala merah. Mark terhiptonis oleh suaranya yang unik. Entah sejak kapan ia sangat menyukai suara itu. Ia selalu menunggu saat-saat si kepala merah berbicara hanya agar mendengar suaranya. Namun hal itu sangatlah jarang terjadi. Bisa terhitung hanya beberapa kali. Itupun dalam volume yang pelan dan durasi yang singkat.

"itu… aku…" Mark mencoba menahan pergerakkan si kepala merah yang sepertinya akan beranjak dari tempatnya. "aku…" Mark masih kaku.

"kurasa tidak ada yang penting" si rambut merah mulai melangkah. Mark tidak bisa membiarkan kesempatannya hilang begitu saja. Jadi ia menghalangi jalan si kepala merah yang akan melewatinya.

"aku hanya ingin berkenalan" katanya cepat. Mark menatap matanya. Mata itu terlihat biasa saja, tidak ada yang special dari sana, namun mata itu terlihat sangat menarik bagi Mark. Menarik untuk dipandangi lamat-lamat.

"kau sudah tahu namaku, kau memanggilnya tadi dan aku juga sudah tahu namamu. Kau memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas dua bulan yang lalu sebagai Mark Lee, siswa pindahan dari Kanada." Ini kalimat terpanjang yang pertama kali Mark dengar dari seorang Lee Donghyuk, siswa berambut merah yang orang-orang bilang aneh. "kita tidak perlu kenalan lagi" dan si kepala merah mencoba kembali berjalan melewati Mark.

Mark menghadang jalannya lagi.

"maksudku bukan kenalan seperti itu, aku… hm…" Mark menimbang-nimbang. Kata apa yang tepat untuk ia gunakan. "aku ingin kita berteman," Mark mengulurkan tangannya. Laki-laki itu hanya memandang tangan Mark yang terulur tanpa niat membalas uluran itu "aku ingin berteman dengan mu"

"aku tidak butuh siapapun" dengan tegas ia berjalan melewati Mark yang uluran tangannya masih berada di udara. Mark cukup shock, ini pertama kalinya ia di tolak seseorang saat memintanya untuk berteman.

Mark segera sadar setelah bahu mereka bertabrakan. Mungkin karena kesal, si kepala merah sengaja melakukannya.

"tunggu!"

Secara refleks, Mark menarik tangan Donghyuk. Menahannya untuk tidak melangkah terlalu jauh lagi. Hentakan tangan Mark membuat tubuh Donghyuk berbalik. Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat.

Dan ketika itu lah Mark kembali menemukan hal yang "berbeda" dari si kepala merah Donghyuk.

Tubuh Donghyuk tiba-tiba membeku. Matanya membuka dengan pupil yang mengecil. Menatap lurus ke mata Mark dengan pandangan yang kosong. Tidak ada suara atau pergerakan. Seakan waktu terhenti di sana.

Donghyuk terlihat seperti manikin.

Hanya untuk beberapa saat.

Donghyuk bereaksi seperti baru sadar dari mimpi buruknya. Ia tersentak dan tubuhnya seperti akan terjatuh ke lantai. Mark cepat mengambil tindakan. Menangkap tubuh yang terlihat lemas itu sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke lantai. Tapi tanpa diduga-duga, Donghyuk malah menolaknya dengan kekuatan yang cukup penuh. Membuat tubuh Mark terhempas ke lantai. Bokongnya terasa sedikit sakit sebelum ia sadar Donghyuk jatuh telungkup di lantai.

"you ok?" niatnya ingin membantu Donghyuk bangun dari keterjatuhannya, tapi gagal. Donghyuk bergerak menjauh. Menyeret kakinya menjauh dari Mark. Matanya terlihat tidak fokus, seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Walau sangat pelan, Mark bisa menangkap Donghyuk bergumam "itu tadi apa?"

Mark menatap Donghyuk bingung. Tidak ingin membenarkan perkataan teman-temannya tentang si kepala merah yang aneh. Tapi yang Mark saksikan saat ini adalah kejadian yang memang… aneh.

Mark mulai bangun dari posisinya. Menepuk beberapa bagian yang mungkin kotor karena terjatuh barusan. Matanya tak lepas dari memandang si kepala merah yang masih duduk di lantai. Matanya menatap ke lantai tanpa fokus yang pasti, bibir bawahnya digigit kecil-kecil, ciri khas orang yang sedang kebingunan dan panik.

Sebelum Mark melangkah mendekat, Donghyuk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "aku pasti salah lihat" gumamnya lagi dengan suara yang kecil namun Mark masih bisa menangkapnya karena ruangan itu memang sunyi.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Mark setelah berlutut di hadapan Donghyuk. Tangannya mencoba menarik tangan Donghyuk yang menutupi wajahnya. Bukan jawaban yang Mark dapat, ia malah dikagetkan dengan teriakkan Donghyuk dan lagi-lagi bokongnya harus berbentur lantai karena Donghyuk mendorongnya kuat.

"jangan sentuh aku!" kata Donghyuk ketika Mark baru saja akan protes karena kembali di perlakukan kasar. Wajah Donghyuk memerah hingga telinga. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat Mark masih intens menatapnya. "jangan tatap aku seperti itu" bisiknya seperti takut Mark akan mengulitinya dengan tatapan itu.

Mark tak tahu mengapa, ia mendengar Donghyuk berkata untuk tidak melihatnya terlalu intens seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini, tapi matanya tak mau berpindah. Wajah Donghyuk yang terlihat panik dan memerah entah karena alasan apa membuatnya si empu kelihatan… seksi? Oh astaga, Mark harus membenturkan kepalanya sekarang!

"jangan tatap aku seperti itu… hyung" cicit Donghyuk seperti anak kucing yang memelas.

"hyung?" Mark akhirnya sadar dari keterpanahannya akan wajah Donghyuk. Sekarang ia melihat Donghyuk dengan satu alis terangkat.

"hyung?" Donghyuk membeo.

"kenapa kau memanggilku hyung?" tanya Mark heran. Donghyuk segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "bukan apa-apa" jawabnya cepat lalu segera bangun dan memungut tasnya yang sempat terjatuh tadi. Mengabaikan panggilan Mark, ia berlari dari ruangan itu. Tidak ingin berlama-lama di ruangan yang sama dengan Mark.

Tidak sekarang. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang seperti gendang yang dipukul kuat. Donghyuk belum siap.

"sial, kenapa aku harus melihatnya" gumam Donghyuk sambil masih berlari.

-TBC-

Salam Suika Rii

#selamatpuasa

Jadi, mulai tanggal 18 Mei sampai tanggal 18 Juni, aku ga akan up ff apapun, #masihtakutdosa. TAPI, aku tampung req ff bagi yang mau req. Caranya gimana? DM aku di ig: suika_rii. Ntar semua ff Req bakal aku up dengan kode RED. Aku juga bakal buat ilustrasi ff yang kalian req*

Aku buat req ff karena aku merasa aku harus belajar lebih banyak lagi dalam hal menulis dan gambar. Jadi pliss bantuannya dan partisipasinya. Sebelumnya thanks yah~

Ok, sampai jumpa di story lainnya ^^

Thanks uda baca ff abal iniXD

MARKHYUK JJANG!


	2. Chapter 2

**I CAN SEE IT**

Mark Lee (Minhyung)

Lee Donghyuk (Harchan)

NCT Fanfiction

000

Bukan maunya melihat itu semua, namun ia tak dapat menghindar. Suratan berkata bahwa ini semua akan berakhir ketika ia menemukan sang gorden penutup. "Karena kau yang akan mengembalikan rambut ini menjadi hitam kembali"

Markhyuk - Markhyuck - Markchan - NCTFANFICTION

Chapter 2

000

Senja yang indah ketika langit mulai memperlihatkan sisi berwarnanya. Garis warna jingga berpadu dengan samar merah dan pancaran pale lilac yang menyatu dalam birunya langit malam di ufuk barat. Cahaya bintik kecil dari Venus seakan mempertegas kesempurnaan langit. Penggambaran sempurna untuk hari yang ceria. Romansa berbelit dengan semilir angin senja itu. Menghantarkan berita bahwa Putri Selena telah siap dengan sunyinya malam yang Indah bertemankan bulan perak. Begitu sempurna. Alam begitu Indah dengan karyanya. Menikmatinya adalah anugrah namun terkadang manusia abai dengan hal semacam itu. Seakan seperti titisan dewa penghancur, para manusia mengacuhkan anugrah dan mengacaukan dunia.

Terbukti dari kekacauan yang terjadi di sana. Tepat di bawah langit senja yang Indah. Kehancuran itu terjadi. Perbandingan yang tidak sepadan antara langit dan bumi.

Kekacauan itu bermula saat sebuah keributan yang disebabkan oleh sebuah mobil yang kehilangan kendali, melesat tanpa bisa dihentikan menuju halte pemberhentian bus yang sedang ramai. Beberapa penunggu bus berhasil lolos dari kutukan Dewi Keres yang haus akan jiwa manusia namun beberapa diantaranya harus merelakan jiwa mereka dikoyak habis untuk kemudian digiring ke dunia bawah. Satu diantara mereka adalah jiwa yang tak seharusnya pergi begitu cepat.

Donghyuk melihat semuanya -kekacauan itu. Matanya melihat semua. Ia tepat berdiri di seberang jalan tempat semua kehancuran itu terjadi. Diam membeku tanpa bisa berkutik. Bernafaspun terasa berat baginya. Darah itu adalah alasannya. Darah yang mengalir -bagai lelehan coklat pada Choco lava yang sering ia makan- dari kepala seorang anak berusia 17 tahun yang tak seharusnya menutup jalan cerita hidupnya saat ini. Tidak karena masih ada yang harus ia kerjakan di dunia ini.

Tidak ketika langit Indah yang menggambarkan karyanya yang menjadi saksi.

"Donghyuk, you ok?" Mark melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Donghyuk. Si kepala merah itu terlihat melamun sejak tadi. Tidak akan menjadi masalah sebenarnya jika saja ia tidak berdiri di tengah koridor sekolah yang sedang ramai. Mark yang khawatir seseorang akan menabraknya dan membuatnya jatuh mencoba menyadarkan bocah misterius itu. Namun bukan suatu tanggapan yang Mark terima, Donghyuk malah berlalu begitu saja melewati bahunya tanpa sepatah kata. Seakan Mark tak pernah berada di sana.

000

"Belakangan ini, kau terlihat berbicara dengan Donghyuk" Renjun menggoreskan mata pencilnya pada halaman terakhir bukunya. Garis-garis itu tidak terlalu tegas -terkesan sebuah coretan- namun perlahan membentuk serupa objek pemandangan kota lengkap dengan gedung pencakar langit dan beberapa tiang listrik yang menjuntaikan kabel listriknya. Ada beberapa siluet pejalan kaki juga yang sedang memenuhi zebra cross. Sangat berseni.

"Aku hanya penasaran," jawab Mark dengan mata yang penuh pancar kagum pada "coretan" yang Renjun ciptakan. "Kau tidak penasaran dengan si kepala merah?" Mark tiba-tiba ingin tahu apa tanggapan Renjun tentang si kepala merah. "Maksudku, dia terlihat berbeda dari siswa kebanyakan, apa kau tidak penasaran dengan hal itu?"

Renjun meletakkan pencilnya. Dengan sekali hentak ia menutup buku catatan fisika yang baru saja ia coreti halaman belakangnya. Kemudian tangannya menyanggah dagunya. Maniknya menatap ke depan. Tepat pada bunga plastik berdebu yang ada di rak buku samping papan tulis. "Anak yang ceria, penuh canda tawa dan berteman dengan siapapun," tatapan mata Renjun seakan menerawang jauh. "Aku tidak perlu tahu apapun lagi tentang Donghyuk sekalipun ia telah berubah saat ini" katanya mengundang satu alis Mark terangkat penuh tanya.

"Saat ini? Maksudmu, kau sudah mengenal Donghyuk sejak lama?" tanya Mark yang melihat pada Renjun yang kini merapikan alat tulisnya yang berantakan di meja. Tangan kecil itu bergerak lihay mengumpulkan pencil berbagai jenis miliknya. Memasukkan batangan kayu itu ke dalam pouch ukuran cukup besar miliknya yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun dan kapanpun. "Sejak sekolah dasar" jawab Renjun singkat.

"What?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Mark dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia pikir selama ini Renjun tidak mengenal Donghyuk seperti kebanyakan murid di sekolah ini. Tidak sekalipun ia melihat interaksi di antara keduanya. Nyatanya Renjun adalah teman lama Donghyuk. Fakta baru setelah beberapa minggu hidup di sekolah ini, pikir Mark.

"Point utamanya adalah kau tidak bertanya padaku" Renjun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengapit buku fisika dan pouch kesayangannya diantara lengan kurusnya dan dada kecilnya. Tubuhnya yang termaksud mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki seusia 17 tahun berdiri dengan tegap menghadap Mark. "Besok jam 10 di stasiun pintu Utara, jangan lupa" katanya mengingatkan. Setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Mark sebelum laki-laki kelahiran Kanada itu berlanjut dengan pertanyaan lainnya bak seorang wartawan mengenai Donghyuk padanya.

Mark manyun karena kesal hasrat ingin tahunya tidak dituntaskan oleh Renjun. Yakinnya 99% Renjun bisa membantunya memecahkan teka-teki si kepala merah. Naas memang ketika Renjun lebih memilih bercanda gurau dengan Jaemin dan Jeno di sudut ruangan dari pada duduk bersama Mark mengerjakan tugas fisika yang menguras otak -mungkin juga mereka bisa sambilan membicarakan Donghyuk dan segala misteri tentangnya.

Mencoba melupakan keinginannya, Mark kembali berfokus pada tugas fisika yang sudah hampir terselesaikan berkat bantuan Renjun. Beberapa menit tenggelam dalam rumusan berlapis seperti bawang merah yang bisa saja menguras air mata. Hingga akhirnya sebuah pergerakan mengintropeksi konsentrasinya. Mark menoleh ke kanannya hanya untuk membulatkan matanya. Terkejut.

Donghyuk duduk di sana. Di bangku samping Mark yang beberapa menit lalu dihuni Renjun.

"Aku ikut" katanya singkat. Tatapan mata si kepala merah terpaku pada permukaan meja. Seakan bocah yang selalu membuat Mark penasaran itu akan melubangi meja itu dengan tatapannya. "Katakan pada mereka bahwa kau yang mengajakku, hyung" lanjutnya mengacaukan pikiran Mark. Tak mengerti kemana ujung yang dituju dalam setiap kalimatnya.

"Maksudnya?" Mark akhirnya bersuara hati-hati setelah sebelumnya terjadi jeda yang cukup panjang di antara mereka.

"Pameran" Donghyuk hanya memberi satu kata. Ia tidak menambah kata dalam jawabannya setelah itu. Walau tubuhnya sudah menghadap pada Mark, tatapan matanya tetap tidak tertuju pada Mark. Jika dilihat-lihat sepertinya si kepala merah sedang menancapkan tatapannya pada bahu kiri Mark. Tapi bukan itu fokus saat ini. Satu kata yang Donghyuk lontarkan adalah sebuah tanda tanya. Mark berpikir keras untuk mengerti maksud Donghyuk.

Murid berumur lima belas minggu di sekolah itu terlihat menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Glagat orang yang sedang bingung. "Besok, pukul 10 di stasiun pintu Utara" tambah Donghyuk setelah Mark sama sekali tak mendapat ide.

"Ah! Kau ingin ikut pergi ke pameran?" butuh beberapa detik bagi Mark untuk mengerti ujung kalimat Donghyuk. Merangkai tiap kata yang Donghyuk ucapkan untuk ditarik kesimpulannya adalah kesulitan bagi Mark. Entalah, alibinya sih, Mark terlalu kaget ketika Donghyuk yang menghampirinya pertama kali hingga tidak bisa berpikir lurus. Mau bagaimana lagu, sejak pertemuan pribadi Mark dan Donghyuk kala senja itu, Mark lah yang mendatangi Donghyuk terlebih dahulu -biasanya. Mengajaknya berbicara dan menyapanya walau tak pernah mendapat balasan alih-alih sebuah gumaman kecil. Adalah sebuah kejutan jika Donghyuk yang mendatanginya terlebih dahulu. Bahkan si kepala merah itu berani mengajaknya bernegosiasi.

"Kau ingin ikut dengan kami namun dengan alasan bahwa akulah yang mengajakmu untuk ikut?"

"Ya"

Terjadi jeda di antara mereka lagi. Sedikit lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Pasalnya Mark sedang bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari semua ini di dalam kepala penuh rasa penasarannya. Tidak biasanya Donghyuk mendatanginya bahkan berbicara dan meminta padanya. Ada yang aneh dari galagat bocah kepala merah yang masih setia memandang bahu kirinya ini.

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengerjakan sisa tugas mu" katanya memecah sunyi. Tangannya yang panjang dan jari yang Indah menunjuk pada buku tugas yang terabaikan oleh sang empu. Mark mengubah konsentrasi matanya dari wajah si kepala merah menuju buku tugasnya -yang demi neptunus, Mark sudah ingin muntah hanya dengan melihat soalnya.

"Bagaimana kalau mengajariku langkah-langkahnya?" tawar Mark setelah menimbang-nimbang bayaran yang Donghyuk berikan dalam kebohongan yang akan ia lontarkan pada Renjun, Jaemin dan Jeno esok. "Aku tidak suka menyalin tugas begitu saja, akan lebih baik kalau kau mengajariku langkah-langkah mengerjakan soal-soal ini"

"Aku menolak" untuk seperkian detik, mata Donghyuk menatap Mark. Membuat Mark lagi-lagi merasa tertegun dengan pesona mata itu. Entalah, sejak awal Mark sangat suka dengan mata Donghyuk yang bening dan berpancar misteri. Seakan mata itu menariknya untuk lebih dekat agar bisa mendengar dongeng sang pangeran berkuda putih yang fantastis. "Aku tidak bisa mengajarimu" gumamnya dengan nada yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya setelah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Kali ini tertancap pada bahu kanan Mark.

"Kalau begitu aku menolak mengajakmu juga" ucap Mark dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata "mengajakmu". Donghyuk terlihat membeku untuk beberapa saat lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mungkin bermaksud mengontrol emosinya yang dipermainkan oleh Mark. Lalu dengan kasar ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Setelahnya ia mengambil buku tugas Mark dalam diam, mengamati soal mana yang belum Mark kerjakan. Masih tanpa suara, ia menarik kertas yang Mark jadikan sebagai tempat untuk menghitung beberapa angka dan mengambil pensil milik Mark.

Jika ada yang lebih cepat dari guru Kim selaku guru fisika dalam menghitung angka dalam soal tugas ini, maka Donghyuk adalah orangnya. Tangannya bergerak seperti hanya menari di atas kertas. Matanya cepat memindahi soal untuk disalin dan dijabarkan jawabannya. Penggambaran tanpa cela dari seorang murid genius.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Mark tertegun dengan wajah Donghyuk. Kali ini si kepala merah menarik atensi besar dari dalam kantung kagum Mark pada wajah penuh keseriusan itu. Wajahnya yang terlihat tenang itu membuat Mark tanpa sadar menarik sudut bibirnya. Matanya tanpa sadar mengamati penuh detail likuk wajah Donghyuk. Hidungnya tidak sebaik milik Jeno memang, namun sangat pas dengan porsi wajah kecilnya. Matanya cukup bulat untuk ukuran mata orang korea pada umumnya. Indah sekali. Bulu matanya panjang dan cantik. Rahangnya terbentuk sedemikian rupa hingga wajahnya terlihat kecil walau pipinya sedikit gembil. Point terbaiknya adalah bibirnya dengan bentuk unik yang berisi. Satu paket kesempurna yang Indah. Maha karya Tuhan.

"Tak" pensil itu di letakkan diatas meja. Membuat Mark kembali ke alam sadarnya setelah sempat tenggelam dalam pesona Donghyuk -Astaga, apa maksud dari kata pesona di sini?-, keduanya kembali bertatap mata beberapa saat. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, Donghyuk adalah orang pertama yang memutuskan kontak manik mereka.

"Aku sudah membuat langkah-langkahnya, hyung hanya tinggal mengikuti dan memasukkan angkanya" katanya dengan suara khas Donghyuk yang unik. Jarinya menunjuk kertas yang sudah penuh dengan coretan rumus yang telah ia tulis tangan. "Ini untuk soal nomor 15 sampai 19, yang ini untuk nomor 1,5 dan 8, ini nomor 10 dan yang ini nomor 23" jelasnya sambil menunjuk beberapa rumus yang dibuat terpisah. Mark mengangguk paham. Paham akan rumus yang Donghyuk salin dan paham jalan pikiran bocah itu. Donghyuk tak ingin mengajarkannya seperti hal nya yang Renjun lakukan tadi padanya, namun sebagai gantinya, si kepala merah memberikan beberapa langkah yang dapat mempermudah proses pengerjaan tugasnya.

"Yang ini angka 5 atau 8?" tanya Mark menunjuk pada tulisan yang ada disudut lembar kertas. Tidak ada cukup ruang di sana hingga tulisan Donghyuk secara alami mengecil. Akibat dari pertanyaan itu, Mark tidak sengaja menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada tangan Donghyuk yang tepat berada di sudut kertas bagian luar. Donghyuk berdecit kaget hingga refleks menarik tangannya menjauh. "Ah, maaf" gumam Mark mengerti kesalahannya. Hapal betul Donghyuk sangat sensitif dengan sentuhan. Seakan manusia manapun tak boleh menyentuhnya atau ia akan hilang bagai debu setelah mendapat sentuhan seseorang.

Donghyuk tidak menanggapi. Ia merundukkan kepalanya dalam. Wajahnya bersemu merah karena -lagi- ia mendengar suara "itu" dalam kepalanya -tepat ketika Mark menyentuhnya tadi. Suara berat seseorang yang mengerang dalam penuh nikmat. Berasamaan dengan itu suara lain juga terdengan mendesah bebas melepas hasratnya. Suara yang membuat bulu roma Donghyuk meremang seketika.

Tak ingin tenggelam dalam suara yang membuatnya panas dingin, Donghyuk menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutup telinganya kuat. Berharap dengan cara ini ia bisa membendung suara-suara laknat itu masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Namun sayang dikata sayang, suara itu masih tetap menggema di dalam kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya" gumamnya pelan.

" _berbaliklah Donghyuk_ "

"Donghyuk"

"Donghyuk" Mark yang khawatir akan perubahan sikap Donghyuk berusaha menarik atensi laki-laki itu. Ia memanggil nama Donghyuk beberapa kali namun tak mendapatkan tanggapan, hingga mau tak mau Mark menarik tangan Donghyuk yang menutupi telinganya. Saat itulah Donghyuk tersentak kaget hingga menepis tangan Mark yang menyentuhnya.

"Jangan... " desisnya kecil.

"Jangan sentuh aku mas! jangan sentuh aku! aku jijik sama kamu! Aku jyjyq! Aku jyjyq" (ok abaikan :")) anggap aja iklan XD kkkk~)

Mata Mark seketika membola. Memamerkan bentuk aslinya yang bulat. Bukan karena terkejut tangannya telah ditepis begitu kuat oleh Donghyuk tapi karena ekspresi pada wajah Donghyuk yang terlihat... menggoda.

Rona merah berpadu dengan karamel manis dari warna asli kulitnya adalah hiasan terbaik yang pernah Mark liat dari seseorang yang ia kenal. Perpaduan antara gurat takut, malu dan terangsang -ok, Mark tidak yakin pada opsi terakhirnya- yang menjadi satu. Balutan yang belum pernah Mark liat sepanjang 18 tahun hidupnya di dunia. Maha karya tuhan yang Indah. Entah dengan apa Tuhan menciptakan Donghyuk hingga bisa berekspresi seperti saat ini. Mark tidak biaa memindai tatapannya.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu... Hyung" cicit Donghyuk seperti anak kucing yang memelas kasihan pada majikannya.

Demi Eros sang dewa cinta dengan segala ketoledorannya hingga membuat dirinya sendiri jatuh cinta pada Psikhe, Donghyuk tidak suka Mark menatapnya penuh puja seperti saat ini. Mata penuh binar itu hanya akan membawanya masuk pada masa Indah yang tak ingin Donghyuk ketahui. Tidak saat ini. Mata yang selalu menggambarkan dengan jelas bagaimana bunga bisa bermekaran di dalam jantungmu dan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutmu. Ada kelembutan bak bulu angsa pula di sana. Atau jika Donghyuk ingin menyelam lebih dalam, ia akan menemukan penggambaran perasaan kuat yang sensual. Semua dibungkus rapih dalam dua bola mata seorang Mark lee. Terkesan seperti ia adalah sang Eros yang baru saja menggoreskan ujung busur panahnya pada dirinya sendiri. Membuatnya diberkati cinta dengan seseorang yang ia sedang tatap.

Donghyuk tidak suka.

Diluar dari semua itu, suara desahan laknat itu masih mengitari isi kepalanya. Bahkan matanya telah berilusi melihat adegan nyata dari desahan itu dan puncaknya adalah saat tubuhnya mulai ikut merasakan ilusi yang dibuat otaknya.

Seperti ada mulut basah yang sedang mencium dan menjilat lehernya penuh hikmat.

"Ahm!" suara desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Donghyuk bersamaan dengan tangannya yang memegangi leher bagian kanannya. Hal ini sukses membuat Mark bangun dari hipnotis pesona Donghyuk -kita membahas persoalan pesona lagi di sini-. Tubuh Mark membeku untuk beberapa saat. Bohong namanya kalau ia tidak tertampar suara manis barusan. Kenyataan bahwa suara itu seperti membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

Jangan pula mengabaikan wajah Donghyuk yang semakin merah bergurat takut dan malu. Ia terlihat begitu erotis. Matanya tak fokus menatap. Berputar disekitar wajah Mark dan bibir bawahnya yang digigit menahan sesuatu. Mungkin desahan yang selanjutnya?

Oh ya Tuhan, dengan apa kau menciptakan mata seorang Mark Lee hingga segala sesuatu yang ia lihat pada Donghyuk adalah sebuah kekeliruan visual?

"Aku harus pergi" kata Donghyuk terbata. Yap, makhluk yang sangat dingin dan apatis di sekolah ini sedang berbicara terbata pada Mark. Tubuhnya bangun dari duduk secara terburu-buru hingga menimbulkan suara decitan kursi dan meja. Ia melangkah mundur sebelum akhirnya berlari entah kemana. Meninggalkan Mark yang tanpa sadar sudah berwajah merah -juga- bahkan hingga telinganya.

Mark terpesona -baiklah, mungkin kita akan membahas tentang pesona lebih sering mulai sekarang-

000

Mark berdiri dengan resah ditempatnya. Sementara Donghyuk yang ada di sampingnya sudah setara seperti patung yang tidak bergerak. Kalau si kepala merah itu tidak bernafas, mungkin benar adanya bahwa Donghyuk adalah sebuah patung. Mereka berdiri dalam diam sejak 10 menit lalu di sana. Menunggu Renjun, Jaemin dan Jeno yang belum juga datang.

Sesekali Mark melirik pada Donghyuk di sebelahnya tanpa menolehkan kepala. Sesekali pula ia melihat pada lantai stasiun yang terlihat kusam. Isi pikirannya berputar pada kejadian kemarin yang masih membekas di otak. Lidahnya gatal ingin bertanya sebenarnya, tapi akal sehatnya menolak. Seakan peramal, Mark tahu Donghyuk tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya tentang hal yang terjadi kemarin. Mark tidak ingin kecewa. Lebih baik diam.

"Adalah sebuah pelecehan ketika kau mencuri pandangan pada seseorang dengan cara yang tidak sopan"

"Hah?" Mark mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Ia kini menghadap pada Donghyuk sepenuhnya. Memiringkan kepalanya seakan ia bertanya pada Donghyuk dengan gestur tersebut.

"Jangan melirikku seperti tadi seakan kau hendak mencuri dompetku" kata Donghyuk yang masih dengan posisi dan kondisi yang sama. "Ah, itu... " Mark menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat mengerti maksud Donghyuk.

"Kau ketika tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah terlihat berbeda, aku hanya tidak menyangka" kata Mark tidak berbohong -walau ia juga memikirkan hal lain di dalam otaknya. Ia tersenyum canggung pada Donghyuk yang memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

Donghyuk memang terlihat berbeda ketika tidak memakai seragam sekolah yang berlapis. Bahkan Mark baru menyadari bahwa Donghyuk sedikit lebih pendek dari dirinya. Tidak disangka pengaruh seragam sekolah pada bentuk tubuh seseorang begitu besar. Donghyuk juga tidak terlihat gemuk seperti yang Mark pikirkan selama ini. Hanya type badan berisi.

Tanpa sadar Mark memandang Donghyuk dari atas hingga bawah. Balutan kaos berwarna smokey purple yang dilapisi kemeja berwarna merah bermotif kotak yang tidak dikancing membuat warna karamel kulitnya menonjol sempurna. Tubuh Donghyuk terlihat seperti cake caramel dengan krim strawberry yang manis. Sementara kaki -yang ternyata- jenjang itu berbalut skinny ripped jeans berwarna hitam. Menimbulkan kesan kaki seksi ala model. Benar-benar tampilan yang elok.

Yang Mark sayangkan hanya lah rambut merah yang mencuri perhatian Mark sejak awal itu sedang tertutup topi hitam.

"Dan sekarang kau seperti sedang mencabuliku di dalam otakmu" Mark membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan Donghyuk barusan. Ia menggeleng cepat sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak seperti itu" panik Mark membantah. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lancang melakukan hal semacam tadi kepada Donghyuk.

"Marrkkk!" suara Jeno mencuri perhatian. Laki-laki kelewat tampan itu tersenyum begitu manis hingga matanya ikut tersenyum. Ia berlari kearah Mark dan merangkul laki-laki kanada itu. Detik berikutnya senyum itu hilang kala menemukan Donghyuk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya berdiri di hadapan Mark. Renjun yang tak jauh di belakang Jeno juga terlihat mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya pada mengelihatannya. Sementara Jaemin dengan mulut toledornya bergumam "what he's fucking doing here?" hingga Renjun mencubit sisi kanan perutnya sebagai teguran.

Mark melirik pada Donghyuk sekilas sebelum tersenyum canggung pada tiga temannya. "Aku mengajak Donghyuk agar lebih ramai," ucapnya memberi alasan yang bodoh. "Its ok?" lanjutnya takut-takut.

"Dia tidak akan berbicara, ramai dari mananya?" ucap Jaemin gamblang membuat ia kembali mendapat cubitan maut dari tangan kecil Renjun.

"Siapapun boleh ikut" suara Renjun terdengar tulus. Ia juga tersenyum manis pada Donghyuk. Tapi bukannya membalas, Donghyuk malah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Memancing Jaemin untuk mengumpat lagi.

"Oh ya Mark, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Renjun mencoba mengalihkan situasi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gelang berwarna merah dari dalam kantung hoodie navi-nya yang kebesaran. Masih dengan senyum, Renjun menarik tangan Mark ke udara lalu ia melingkarkan gelang itu dan mengikatnya dengan teliti.

"Renjun membuatnya untuk kita" Jeno mengangkat tangannya. Memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya yang putih dengan gelang berwarna chartreues* yang mencolok. Mark terkagum dengan fakta itu. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya dan melihat gelang itu sudah terpasang di tangannya. "Renjun dengan segala bakatnya memang tidak perlu diragukan!" Jaemin menambahkan dengan nada sombong seakan ia adalah seorang ibu yang membanggakan anaknya sambil memamerkan tangannya yang menggunakan gelang dengan warna yang sama seperti milik Jeno pada Mark.

Seakan mengerti jalan pikiran satu sama lain, Jeno dan Jaemin mengangkat tangan mereka ke atas bersamaan. Berlakon seperti power ranger yang akan berubah lalu tertawa bersama. Kekanak-kanakan. Tapi terkadang menjadi anak-anak itu memang menyenangkan.

"Wah! Ini dari tali sepatu?!" Mark semakin terkagum setelah tahu bahwa gelang yang melingkari lengannya terbuat dari tali sepatu. Sejak tadi ia meneliti baik gelang yang melilit di lengannya. "Awesome! Kau mengubah tali sepatu yang biasa saja menjadi seperti ini" celoteh Mark masih dengan kagum. Matanya berbinar riang. Menarik senyum di bibir Renjun secara alami. Walau tak lama kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

Mark baru sadar bahwa Donghyuk masih ada diantara mereka. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya setelah Renjun meletakkan fokus matanya pada sosok berbalut merah di belakang. Perasaan tak nyaman pun hinggap pada Mark. Membuat aura di sana menjadi menegang seketika.

"Donghyuk-ah" Renjun memanggil. Ia bejalan melewati bahu Mark menuju Donghyuk yang sekarang menatap Renjun. "Yang ini untukmu" kata Renjun sambil menggulung lengan hoodie nya. Memperlihatkan gelang yang sama seperti milik Mark. Lalu tangannya melepas gelang itu dan menyodorkannya pada Donghyuk.

"Itu dibuat bukan untukku" celetuk Donghyuk.

"Memang bukan, tapi sekarang ini milikmu" kata Renjun masih menyodorkan gelang itu pada Donghyuk. Hanya menatap, seakan Donghyuk tak berniat mengambil gelang itu dari telapak tangan Renjun yang terulur.

"Aku memaksa" ucap Renjun final. Ia semakin mendekat pada Donghyuk. Tanpa ragu menarik tangan Donghyuk ke udara. Menggulung ke atas lengan kemeja Donghyuk lalu mulai melingkari pergelangan tangan itu dengan gelang miliknya.

"Sudah ku duga kau memang paling cocok menggunakan gelang semacam ini" kata Renjun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya usai memakaikan Donghyuk gelang tersebut. Lalu senyum paling lebar yang tidak pernah Mark lihat selama mengenal Renjun di berikan kepada Donghyuk. Senyum yang penuh dengan makna yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Lalu si kepala merah termangun melihat senyum itu.

Pameran seni. Renjun adalah orang yang paling bersemangat di sini. Ia berceloteh ini dan itu tidak seperti biasanya. Renjun bahkan tak lelah menjelaskan tentang beberapa arti dari lukisan dan patung yang mereka lihat pada keempat temannya. Tidak peduli mereka akan mengerti atau abai, Renjun tetap menjadi guide. Mark tidak keberatan. Ia tanpa sadar juga mengembangkan senyumnya kala melihat Renjun begitu bahagia. Menunjukkan sisi lain alih-alih siswa yang tenang dan pendiam.

Mereka cukup lama berada di sana -pameran itu. Langit biru telah berganti menjadi kejinggaan. Udara panas juga perlahan berganti menjadi lebih sejuk. Salahkan Jaemin yang tiba-tiba saja ingin ikut workshop memahat untuk pemula hingga mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lamanya. Semua jadi di luar dari perkiraan awal mereka.

"Di mana yang lain?" tanya Donghyuk dengan kerut di keningnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari toilet umum. Matanya mengitari sekeliling namun tak menemukan tiga sosok sahabat Mark.

"Jaemin bilang ia harus segera kembali, jadi mereka pergi duluan" jawab Mark seadanya lalu reaksi yang diterima Mark selanjutnya sangatlah mengagetkan. Di mana Donghyuk mengumpat kesal dan berlari begitu saja. Menerobos beberapa orang tanpa rasa peduli. Mark mencoba memanggil Donghyuk namun diabaikan sang empu. Mengejarnya pun begitu sulit. Donghyuk berlari begitu cepat dan gesit padahal jalanan sedang ramai adanya. Membuat Mark kepayangan.

Donghyuk sudah hampir sampai di penyebrangan jalan saat lampu pejalan kaki berubah merah. Kendaraan di jalanan mulai kembali melaju. Namun Donghyuk tak menangkap hal itu sepertinya. Matanya hanya memandang pada halte bus yang ramai. Melihat itu, Mark mempercepat larinya hingga ke level max. Dalam hati, ia berdoa semoga Donghyuk tidak kehilangan akal sehatnya dan menerobos jalanan begitu saja.

Tapi sepertinya Donghyuk memang kelihangan akalnya.

"Yak!" Mark berteriak bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menggapai bagian belakang kerah kemeja Donghyuk. Menarik si kepala merah menuju tepian jalan karena demi Dewa Hades, Donghyuk sudah berada di tengah jalan yang ramai kendaraan. Entah bocah itu buta atau tuli mendadak, sebuah mobil sudah berada di jarak lima meter dari tubuh Donghyuk dengan suara klakson yang memekakan telinga namun tak digubris si bodoh satu ini.

"Kau tidak waras, hah?!" bentak Mark setelah mereka sudah berada di trotoar yang aman. Nafas Mark memburu. Wajahnya memerah karena berlari terlalu cepat. Sementara Donghyuk dengan keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda terduduk lemas. "Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, hah?!" Mark kembali menumpahkan emosinya tapi Donghyuk tetaplah Donghyuk, peduli apa ia tentang mengubris omongan orang lain?

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia berusaha bangun dari duduknya dan kembali merajut langkah menuju penyeberangan. Sangat keukeuh menuju halte di seberang jalan sana. "Donghyuk! Jangan gila!" Mark menghalangi langkah Donghyuk menahan bocah itu untuk tidak menyebrang. Donghyuk melawan, ia menolak Mark dan berusaha menyingkirkan Mark dari hadapannya. Beberapa orang melihat berdebatan mereka dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Dan tubuh Donghyuk membeku seketika ia mendengar suara sirine khas mobil ambulans. Mobil putih itu bergerak cepat ke arah timur. Kepalanya mengikuti pergerakan ambulans itu. Mengabaikan celotehan Mark di hadapannya. Detik berikutnya ia tersentak dengan mata melotot tak percaya. Melihat pada halte di seberang jalan yang masih tenang seperti halte pada umumnya, Donghyuk sekarang mengerti letak kesalahannya.

"Bukan halte yang ini" guman Donghyuk pelan. Mark mengatup mulutnya saat mendengar gumanam dari Donghyuk. Dilihatnya wajah penuh peluh itu menghadap kanan dengan kerut di dahinya. Seperti ia sedang berpikir keras.

Belum sempat bertanya, Donghyuk sudah kembali berlari. Membuat Mark mendesah frustasi dengan tingkah aneh bocah kepala merah itu hari. Ia mengumpat kesal namun tetap ikut berlari mengejar Donghyuk.

000

Mark pikir jantungnya akan meledak karena terlalu banyak berlari. Paru-parunya juga seakan mengecil karena begitu kekurangan oksigen. Tapi kakinya tak mau berhenti. Matanya masih mengikuti siluet marah yang berlari di depannya. Berlari tanpa lelah melewati banyak kerumunan pejalan kaki. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di halte bus berikutnya.

Oh man, kalau memang ingin ke halte selanjutnya, kenapa tidak naik bus saja? Kenapa harus berlari?

Mark mengumpati Donghyuk yang sudah berhenti berlari. Kira-kira delapan meter di depan Mark. Nafasnya juga putus-putus dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Membuat kulit coklat itu mengkilat. Laki-laki itu terlihat menatap halte di seberang jalan dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

Mark tidak bisa berpikir apapun karena ia terlalu lelah. Tangannya memegang lututnya. Membuatnya sedikit membungkuk karena terlalu tak bertenaga. Ia mengambil nafas dari mulut. Berharap paru-parunya bisa mengembang lagi. Saat semuanya sudah sedikit menormal, barulah Mark melihat pada objek yang Donghyuk liat. Ia mengerut.

Halte di seberang jalan terlihat sangat kacau. Kerusakan terjadi cukup parah seakan baru saja ada badai yang menerpa. Beberapa polisi terlihat berjaga di sana. Garis kuning melingkari area sekitar halte. Ada beberapa orang membawa kamera besar juga. Mungkin mereka watawan. Dalam benak ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi?

Kecelakaan.

Mark baru saja mengamati ruas jalan yang terlihat tergores hitam milik ban yang di rem terlalu kuat. Itu artinya ada kecelakaan di sini. Sepertinya belum lama, pikir Mark lagi.

"Oh shit!" entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Mark mengumpat sore ini. Rata-rata disebabkan oleh Donghyuk. Coba tebak apa yang ia lakukan? Ia berlari lagi. Oh man, masih sanggup? Mark sudah sangat lelah, demi Tuhan!

Sejujurnya Mark ingin abai terhadap Donghyuk saat ini. Tidak, dia tidak akan mengejar Donghyuk lagi. Terserah si kelapa merah itu ingin pergi kemana. Mark tidak akan peduli. Lebih baik ia pulang dan membersihkan badannya yang bau keringat lalu merendam kakinya dengan air garam yang hangat agar tidak terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak berlari. Mark akan mengabaikan Donghyuk, katanya.

Nyatanya kini ia sudah berada lima meter dibelakang Donghyuk yang masih berlari. Kali ini melintasi taman kota yang mulai sunyi. Entah apa maksudnya dan...

Entah apa yang Mark pikirkan hingga ia kembali mengejar Donghyuk.

"Donghyuk!" Mark mencoba memanggil. Intensitas berlari mereka sudah berkurang. Terbukti dengan semakin menurunnya hitungan menit per meternya. Bahkan Mark sudah bisa meraih lengah Donghyuk untuk kemudian di tarik oleh tangannya dan membanting tubuh itu pada pohon di pinggiran taman. Membuat si kepala merah mengerang sakit.

"Sudah cukup!" kata Mark geram. Geram pada Donghyuk yang masih saja memberontak ingin berlari -padahal tenaganya sudah tidak ada sama seperti Mark- dan geram karena -kenapa pula- ia mengkhawatirkan Donghyuk.

"Menyingkir hyung!" desis Donghyuk dengan nafas memburu. Tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Mark. Bukannya terlepas, Mark malah mengunci pergerakan tubuh Donghyuk dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku harus menyelamatkan Renjun"

"Apa maksudmu?" Mark geleng-geleng kepala tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Donghyuk.

"Menyingkirlah" kini suara Donghyuk terdengar bergetar. Tangan tidak bertenaganya masih mencoba mendorong tubuh Mark namun percuma, Mark masih lebih kuat untuk saat ini. "Renjun tidak seharusnya meninggal, aku harusnya menyelamatkannya"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" rancauan ngawur Donghyuk membuat Mark mendesah frustasi. Dan tangisan Donghyuk yang akhirnya pecah semakin membuat Mark kehilangan akal. Sekarang ia akan membenarkan perkataan teman sekelasnya yang mengatakan bahwa Donghyuk itu memang aneh. Makhluk paling tak terbaca apa maksud dan tujuannya.

"Harusnya aku tidak membiarkan Renjun pergi ke halte itu" ucapnya sambil merosotkan tubuhnya hingga duduk di tanah. Tidak ada perlawanan lagi yang Mark terima dari Donghyuk. "Aku ikut dengan kalian untuk menyelamatkannya, harusnya Renjun tidak meninggal secepat ini" rancau Donghyuk lagi diiringin isak tangis penuh penyesalan. Kepalanya tertunduk ke tanah dengan jari yang meremat habis rambut merahnya. Mark baru menyadari bahwa Donghyuk sudah tidak memakai topi hitamnya lagi. Mungkin tadi terjatuh saat mereka berlari. Entalah, itu tidak penting. Detik berikutnya Donghyuk memukul tanah berselimut rumput di bawahnya. Melampiaskan kesedihannya di sana.

Mark yang berdiri di depannya hanya memandang kebawah tak bersuara. Memperhatikan Donghyuk yang menangis sambil merancau aneh. Apa maksudnya berkata Renjun telah meninggal?

Detik itu juga phone-nya berbunyi.

Awalnya Mark mengabaikan panggilan itu. Ia lebih berfokus pada Donghyuk yang masih mengerang marah dalam tangisannya. Bahkan si kepala merah itu telah meninju pohon yang tadi ada di belakangnya. Hingga dering yang ketiga, Mark akhirnya mengangka telpon itu. Dari Jeno.

" _Mark_ " panggilnya dengan suara isakan. Apalagi ini? Mark menbatin. " _Bisa kau kerumah sakit Neo sekarang?_ "

"Apa yang terjadi?"

" _Kami mengalami kecelakaan,_ "

" _Jaemin belum sadarkan diri dan Renjun.._ " Jeno menjeda kalimatnya cukup panjang. Mark memejamkan matanya selagi menunggu kalimat berikutnya. Tanpa alasan kepalanya terasa pusing sekarang.

" _Meninggal_ "

Mark merasa dunia seperti mengecil. Menyedotnya hingga tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan lututnya membentur tanah. Otaknya kosong seperkian detik sejak Jeno mengatakan apa yang tak harusnya ia katakan. Pendengarannya hanya berfokus pada isak penuh penyesalan dan rasa frustasi milik Donghyuk yang masih saja memukuli batang pohon hingga tangannya terluka. Sekarang Mark paham tangisan Donghyuk yang begitu pilu.

Tanpa sadar Mark menarik tubuh itu mendekat padanya. Menenggelamkan wajah menyedihkan itu dalam dada bidangnya. Tangannya melingkar pada punggung dan kepala merahnya. Mencoba mengelus dan memberi ketenangan.

Mendongak ke atas, Mark menghindari mata panasnya mengeluarkan cairan yang orang-orang sebut air mata. Tidak lucu ketika mereka berdua menangis di tengah taman kota yang sunyi. Masih tanpa suara, Mark berdoa pada Tuhan agar semua ini bukanlah kenyataan. Agar semua ini hanya tipuan belaka.

Namun semakin ia mengharapkan itu, semakin ia sadar bahwa air matanya sudah merembes keluar.

Apa benar Renjun sudah meninggal?

TBC

-salam Suika Rii-

#happyweekend

*chartreues : warna hijau kekuningan (11-12 sama warna NCT)

Hola~ masih pada ingat sama cerita abal ini? Aku yang nulis aja lupa, konon kalian yang bacaXD

Btw, di chapter ini aku cuma jelasin apa maksud dari judulnya, I can see it.

Uda tahu kan apa yang bisa di lihat oleh siapa._. ? But diem diem aja, jgn bilang siapa siapa yahXD kalau uda tahu arah cerita ini kemana juga diem diem bae yahXD biarkan semua menjadi rahasia umum kkkkk~

Maaf di akhir terkesan maksa... Aku terlalu semangat nulis sampe uda 7k word jadinya aku crop dan aku hapus beberapa paragraf. Makanya rada maksa ga jelas gituXD but I hope you enjoy with it.

Anyway, MARK ADA DI POSTINGAN DREAM HANMWPQNDKQOSJQ ntar itu bagus atau ngga yang penting aku seneng banget! dan tzennie mulai berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh kkkkkk~

Thanks uda baca dan aku lebih berterimakasih kalau kalian kasih masukan yang membangun

Maafkan segala kata yang tak senonoh dan typo yang terus bertambah ky member NCT

maafkan juga alur lambat dan plot yang ga nyambung ini sy uda bekerja keras._.

Rating sewaktu2 bisa naik.. semoga ga terganggu._.

Sampai jumpa di lain story~ Lov lov kalian~

MARKHYUK JJANG!


End file.
